


Sense & Serendipity

by stxrwxrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Pining Poe Dameron, Rey Skywalker, Strangers to Lovers, jolly old england, military man poe is hot ok, regency au, times were different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrwxrs/pseuds/stxrwxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High in the 18th century, Rey Skywalker is sent to vacation at her Aunt & Uncle's Estate for the summer in order to get closer to the man her family is set on her marrying against her better wishes. What comes along the way is the dashing Navy Commander intent on earning her affections, and the adventures that follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ - Y'ALL THIS IS SO EXCITING  
> Welcome to my regency AU! I've been hard at work on this for so long I'm so happy to see it finally end. Basically, I've just about written the complete story (as of 3/13/16 I have 13k+ words written that are just waiting to be uploaded) which means there will be a constant and steady upload schedule. I believe a chapter will be out either every other day or every third day, so be on the look out for that! I hope you enjoy this work. 
> 
> I'd like to give a special shout out to @noureglitnius on tumblr for helping me out with all things regency + sending me all sorts of fun info. And a head's up, all historical inaccuracies are all on my part and not hers, she's such an incredible help with that info but anything not considered proper or correct is all on me, not her :) 
> 
> And that's about it. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy :)  
> please feel free to hit me up on tumblr @ellephantee for some regency pictures in a  
> Damerey photoset I've created and other fun Damerey things I've drowned my life in

She stands, surrounded by the sun, content just to be alone for a brief moment that she knows won't last long.

 Sure enough, It’s not even a minute later when Luke comes to call her inside. His presence breaks her tranquil atmosphere and yet somehow calms her down all the same. “You are not fooling anyone by hiding out here, Rey,” he speaks slowly, kind eyes shining down upon her.

 “I was just hoping for a moment alone, Father,” the brunette sighs, accepting defeat as he gestures to their country-styled home that stands upon a small hill facing a quaint town. She follows a pace behind him, stepping almost exactly in his footsteps.

“Your mother is waiting for you in the drawing room, I suggest you should not leave her waiting much longer,” the older man softly smiles once they reach the back steps of their home.

 Rey’s shoulders rise at the thought of meeting with her mother, she’ll get scolded for poor posture, “what’s happened this time?”

 “I am to believe she is still worried over the contents of last night’s dinner discussion, but I doubt you running off to hide from her has helped at all,” Luke raises his eyebrows humorously and the young woman sheepishly smiles. “She just wants security, Rey, for you and the family,” he reassuringly presses a hand to her shoulder before giving her a parting smile and then moving away towards more pressing matters.

 Rey mentally curses, using words that would certainly cause her mother to cause a fit if she had any idea her daughter knew of such terms. Each step towards the drawing room creates a new turn in the girl’s stomach, if there’s one thing she’s afraid of, it’s this conversation.

 Mara Jade Skywalker sits upon one of their creamed-colored cushioned chairs in the middle of the room. She doesn’t turn to acknowledge her daughter's’ presence, waiting until the girl has crossed to sit with her to finally greet her.

“Good afternoon, Rey,” the older woman chimes, placing the woman’s magazine she had taken herself up with on the table between them.

“Good afternoon, mother,” Rey clasps her hands in her lap.

 The woman shakes her head lightly, “so you’ve resorted running to the gardens again? If you so long to behave like a child again, you will be treated as one. We’ve demonstrated as much with Jessika, you can recall.”

Rey has to refrain from rolling her eyes at the statement, “I apologize, mother, I didn’t mean to cause such an inconvenience.”

“I do not wish to be so harsh with you today, Rey,” a softness returns to her mother’s tone, “we received an invitation in the mail today, something I’m sure will excite you.”

 The young girl is suddenly aware of the enthusiasm bubbling from her mother’s chest as she waits for Rey’s response. “An invitation from whom?” Rey’s treading on thin ice now and she knows it.

“Your cousin, Benjamin. He’s scheduled a gathering in two weeks to celebrate the upcoming season and has requested your attendance,” Mara Jade smiles warmly.

“I suppose,” Rey exhales a breath she’s been holding for too long, “as long as Jessika comes with me.”

 The older woman’s smile grows and she grabs her daughter’s hands, “of course, you two will both be expected. Rey, you know how important this will be to your father and I.”

“I have no interest in seeking courtship with Ben, mother,” Rey frowns, “I thought we agreed that Jess would be the one taking on that role.”

 “I’m not talking about Benjamin, I’m just encouraging you to keep an open mind to the world around you. You will not find a husband by running to the gardens everyday!” Mara Jade presses a hand to her daughter’s face, “Rey, you know as well as I that one day your father will pass on and unless you married to a suitable man, this will all be lost.”

 Rey follows her mother’s gaze around the room as she takes in her words, “Jessika is older than me, she should be the one worrying over these matters.”

“Jessika,” her mother opens her mouth to say more, but just shakes her head and presses a hand to her temple.

“Did I hear my name?” a smaller young woman leans against the doorframe, grinning at her sister, who pouts.

Mara Jade’s attention snaps to her eldest daughter and pierces her with a stern gaze, “Jessika! Do not be rude, you know better.”

 Jessika holds a hand to her mouth to hide her sharp laughter, nodding as she quickly turns from the doorway and firmly shuts the doors behind her. Rey looks expectantly to her mother who sighs exasperatedly, “as I was saying, this responsibility is yours for reasons we shall not disclose.”

“Father says that Jessika takes after you as much as I take after him,” Rey softly smirks at the older woman.

“Perhaps,” the Skywalker woman chuckles, “maybe that is why she is such trouble. The Lord is punishing me for my wrongdoings against my mother.”

Rey laughs and grabs her mother’s hand again to give it a gentle squeeze, “I will be ready for the Solo’s ball, Mother. May I be excused?”

Mara Jade rises alongside her daughter and nods, “you may go, please remind your sister that her violin lesson is at noon today.”

 The younger woman exits with a nod and rushes up the narrow set of stairs to her room, almost tripping on the way. Jessika’s already seated on their bed when she enters, tracing letters on a metal slate. Rey almost collapses onto the mattress.

“Good discussion with mother?” there’s already a playfulness in her tone that causes Rey to grin. The brunette runs a hand through her hair and sighs, finally able to roll her eyes without the fear of being chastised.

“Your determination to avoid any family responsibilities is appalling and yet inspiring,” both girls giggle as Rey playfully hits her sister with a pillow from the bed.

 Jessika shrugs, grinning brilliantly, “I know exactly what I’m doing, dear sister. Although, I doubt you will face any trouble in finding a husband, you already have a suitor calling after you day and night.”

 Rey gasped, “He is my friend! There is no desire between either of us to pursue anything more. He’s on his own search to find a wife and has expressed no interest of considering me.”

“If your mind is set on that, then perhaps,” the older sister shrugs.

 “And you, Jess? Always running off after lessons to watch the Navy Commanders and Admirals dock in town? What are _your_ intentions?” The brunette crosses her arms over her chest and gazes at her sister expectantly.

 Jessika stands with her slate in hand, “that is an entirely different matter, and if you will excuse me, I have violin lessons starting soon. Good day, sister.” The young women exchange soft grins as the older one leaves the room, leaving Rey alone again.

 

 Two weeks later, both Skywalker daughters are stuck inside a coach headed straight to the Solo estate. Time passes slowly, and the sky is too dark to provide a distraction, given how late it is.

 Jessika catches her young sister gazing out the window, tracing the stars with her eyes. She laughs, rolling her eyes at the young girl, “I wholeheartedly believe that if you could you’d jump up to the top of the sky and never come down.”

The youngest Skywalker daughter jerks, as if pulled out of a deep trance, “I apologize, I got lost in my thoughts, the stars are just very radiant tonight.”

 Jess smiles and turns her attention back to the empty seat in front of her, “Rey Skywalker, the girl made of stars.” That brings a grin to Rey’s lips that she wears the rest of the ride.

 Rey tugs her shawl around her body once they arrive and step out into the cool night air. The building before them provides enough light to illuminate the front porch steps and Rey is very gracious of that as they are welcomed into the large house. Ben stands in the entryway, faintly smiling once he sees them.

“Cousins,” he slightly bows as the two other women nod in respect.

“Ben, how wonderful to be here again, it’s felt like ages,” Jessika smiles and turns to Rey to convey her excitement.

 The only son of the Solo family pulls at his coat, “certainly,” he just about dismisses the older girl, his eyes flickering to Rey, “mother and father are waiting up in the ballroom. They will be quite thrilled to see you have arrived safely.”

 The brunette nods, “of course, we will go greet them now. Thank you, cousin,” and leads her older sister up another stairwell towards the main room.

 Jessika laughs and pulls Rey closer, speaking in a hushed tone as they are suddenly whirled into a world of dancing men and women, “Rey, you’re not trying to avoid our _loving_ Benjamin now, are you?”

“I’m afraid that’s the exact reason I’m trying to avoid him,” the younger girl frowns.

“Mother’s put you up to this one, hasn’t she? Good luck to you then,” Jess rolls her eyes mockingly as Rey finally spots their older family members.

“Uncle!” Rey calls as she quickens her pace through the ballroom to small circle of men and women gathered. It may be deemed rude, but she doesn’t quite care, and knows her uncle won’t either.

 Han Solo turns at the sound of his niece’s voice, smiling once he sees her parting through the crowd to where he stands. “Rey!” the man laughs as she throws her arms around his neck, “I’m glad to see you two traveled here safely. Did you bring your old man with you?”

 “I’m afraid he and mother both had an affair too important to miss. They send their regrets. Excuse me for being so bold, I just have missed you both too much and letters do not do it justice,” Rey sighs and smiles nervously.

 Leia’s arms wrap around her youngest niece before the girl can even say anything else and the woman’s husband chuckles. “Rey, I am so glad you could make it tonight. You must start visiting more, the estate simply just feels more alive when you are gracing its presence; and Jessika!” The older Skywalker is thrown into a new round of greetings while Rey stands back and smiles at the small conversation.

 It’s not until Han laughs at something a man across from the group has said that Rey realizes there are more people standing here than just her family members. Next to Leia is a tall, older man with hair as white as snow, beside him a man with dark skin and nervous eyes, and close beside him is another man with tan skin and a gaze lingering on Rey. The two make eye contact for a split second before Leia gestures to the group.

“Jessika, Rey, this is Mr. Ematt, a major within Navy ranks. Caluan, my nieces, Luke and Mara’s daughters,” both parties bow respectively as the hostess continues, “Finn, Rey and Jessika Skywalker, Finn is an old acquaintance of Benjamin’s and serves in the navy as well.”

“I feel as if we’ve met,” Rey bites her lip.

Finn shifts his weight onto his other foot, “where are you from, Miss Skywalker?”

“Jessika and I are from the southern end of Hampshire.”

 The man’s face lights up, “I spent a quarter on the coast down there a few weeks ago. Perhaps we did come into contact. Your name is Rey, yes? I would hope I would not forget a face like yours.” Rey raises a hand to her lips to cover her laugh at his nervous and clumsy tone.

 “Very bold words for a man quite like yourself, though I must agree on the content of them. Poe Dameron,” the tan gentleman next to Finn outstretches his hand in an introductory gesture. Rey’s almost shy as she offers her hand, trying not to blush when he presses a kiss to the soft skin and flickers his gaze up to her eyes.

 “Mr. Dameron is a Commander in the Navy and is also a close friend of Benjamin’s, as well as a family friend and student under Han,” Leia smiles, trying to cover up the nature of Finn and Poe’s greetings to her niece. “Poe, Finn, these are my brother’s daughters.”

 Poe nods, “Mr. Skywalker, a very wise man. I’ve read many of the journals he’s published, they’re great works.” Chills run down her spine as he rests his attention back to her.

Before anyone else can chime in, Ben approaches the group and Leia beams proudly, “Ben we just introduced your cousins to everyone.” 

“Wonderful,” the man’s tone is so dull that Rey has to resist rolling her eyes. “Rey, would you mind giving me the honor of the next dance?”

 She almost thinks he’s joking and laughs but once he extends his hand with an expectant look written on his features she freezes up, “oh, of course, cousin,” and slowly places her hand in his. The same hand Poe Dameron so graciously kissed. Rey turns back for a moment and catches Poe smirking at her, as if trying to read her and figure out all of her riddles at once.

She doesn’t get the opportunity to say anything else as Ben draws her to the dancing floor.

“If you don’t mind,” Han almost growls out as the group watches Ben and Rey disappear into the crowd, “refrain from using your mouth too much around her.”

“On the contrary, that’s precisely what I intend to do,” Poe mumbles and quickly walks away before Han can catch him.

 

 It’s a country dance, a flair of French style as well as English. Rey spins around at an arm’s length of her partner, mentally cringing as she hears her mother’s words echo in her head every time Ben looks to her.

 He looks so captivated with her, already set on proposing, and then so cocky as if he knows she's already prepared to accept. Rey scoffs, she may need the financial and social support, but she is no one’s but her own and if she has to reject every marriage offer she’s given just to prove that to the world, she will.

 Ben leans in farther than he should when they spin around each other and Rey prays the song will end soon. She zones out after that and the rest is all mindless, the dance routine has been burned into her mind since she was child and stood at the back of the wall watching the adults dance. Now she’s no longer a child. Rey doesn't realize how long she's had her head in the clouds until she sees the face of Poe Dameron instead of her cousin, and jumps. Rey swings around her new partner to come into the arms of the old one, and then back around to Poe.

Poe flashes a brilliant smile at her, just as cocky as the man before.

 The music ends with a swell and Rey’s circled back around her cousin, much to an odd disappointment in her stomach. Ben nods a in respect to her, which she reflects as the man with olive skin joins them. “May I speak with you, Miss Skywalker? I would like to ask you a few questions about your father. He’s still quite a legend within our ranks.”

 Rey nods quickly and flashes a nervous smile at Ben before following her new acquaintance to a table behind the floor, “thank you, Mr. Dameron,” she bites her lip as he pulls a seat out for her.

“Please, Mr. Dameron was my father, you can call me Poe,” he waves the title off.

“Only if you refer to me by my name as well, Poe,” she tries the name out on her tongue and it feels smooth and soft.

 A smirk pulls at her company’s lips, “so, you’re from Hampshire? That’s one of my favorite countrysides; beautiful forests and the coast is remarkable. Finn and I met while we were stationed there.”

“You were in Hampshire along with him?” Rey raises her brow.

“I’m pretty sure I ran into your sister a few too many times,” he laughs, “I believe she would join the Navy if it was allowed. Jessika is a free spirit if I’ve ever seen such a thing.”

 Rey nods and smiles softly, “I had no idea she had such connections to the men down there. I knew she liked to visit and flirt, but not in such a manner.”

“Jessika is a close friend to us all, you need not worry about it,” he bites down on his lower lip subtly, “what about you? A niece and daughter to war heroes, surely you have an interesting story.”

“I was born in Hampshire, I’ll die in Hampshire, we don’t see that much excitement in the countryside,” Rey sighs.

 Poe slyly grins and gestures to the girl’s cousin standing awkwardly straight while speaking to a ginger man, “not true, I hear you’re the lucky girl who’s been picked to marry Mr. Solo over there. Quite a charmer.”

“I’d rather not discuss it,” the brunette looks away to the dancefloor.

 “There’s a surprise,” Poe takes the opportunity to really take her presence in, studying her brown hair pinned to the back of her head, how the lace of her dress tickles the skin underneath her collarbone, the way her fabric cascades like water down her figure, she’s truly a beautiful young woman. Perhaps too young for him.

 Rey turns to catch his eyes on her and she can feel a burning in her cheeks instantly, “where is your family tonight, Mr. Dameron?” she doesn’t catch her slip up of his name, it suddenly feels incredibly scandalous to be sitting with a stranger and calling on him informally.

“Hopefully with the Lord above, but my father could have gone either way,” he laughs, a light bursting through with mirth in his eyes.

“Oh,” Rey inhales, “I’m so sorry to hear that, my condolences.”

 The older man smiles at her sincerity, shrugging the grief off, “it happened when I was a child, war heros that they were. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of them, they fought alongside Mr. Skywalker years ago.”

“Perhaps I have and just don’t recall,” Rey feels a chill and he meets her eyes and grins. It almost makes her knees feel weak, Mr. Dameron is an incredibly handsome man.

 Before either party can speak again, Leia strides over, taking the brunette’s hand in hers, “excuse me, may I speak with my niece for a moment? Mr. Dameron, perhaps you can go ask a lady to dance? There’s quite a few trying to catch your gaze.” Poe understands exactly and forces a smile as he stands and bows to both, moving along the wall to ask a blonde woman to dance.

 “Rey, I’m sure your mother has told you exactly why we hoped for your attendance tonight,” Leia leads the girl through quiet halls before finally reaching the study. “Han and I have hoped and prayed for a young woman for Ben, someone he can settle with happily and live in affection with. We don't want a stranger to inherit the estate, either, that feels almost wrong.”

 The young woman sits down quietly across from her aunt, keeping a neutral expression on her face as she listens, “we wanted tonight to be almost a reintroduction. You two have known each other since birth, but now you have both grown into wonderful young men and women. That is why I would be delighted if you and Jessika would be willing to spend the summer here. All arrangements are in place, we just need the two of you.”

“Jessika and I would love to summer here, thank you for your hospitality,” Rey forces a warm smile across her features, Leia’s joy at her acceptance bubbling over.

“Wonderful, that will please Han and Ben both, we are looking forward to it. Now that is is settled, please, go dance and enjoy yourself, the night is young and so are you.”

 

 The rest of the night is a haze, lights dancing across the ceiling and tiled floors, men whirling around young women. Ben asks her to dance again and she does, doing her best to look jovial as he meets her on the floor.

 She dances until the crowd begins to die down and parties start departing. Rey takes a seat at a small table, Jessika already seated beside her. “Aunt Leia has requested we vacation here over the summer,” Rey hums to her sister.

“I hope you accepted!” Jessika grins.

 “It’s looking to be a long few months for the both of us,” Rey sighs and begins to pick at her hands under the table. She loses herself to the sway of the music, subconsciously humming as she pictures what living at the Solo Estate will be. It’s not until her trance is broken by a deep voice beside her that she snaps from her trance.

“Miss Skywalker,” Poe Dameron looms over her, “may I have this last dance?”

 Jessika just about snorts beside her, covering her mouth quickly with her hand to hide her giggles. Rey glares at her sister before nodding to the man in front of her and accepting the hand he’s offered.  

 Poe keeps a hand on her back as they dance closely, and she longs for that warmth when they counter each other and are whisked apart. “Quite the dancer for a Navy Man and an orphan,” Rey murmurs as they cross each other.

“I am no delinquent, Miss Skywalker,” he shrugs, “do you care for dances such as these?”

 “They are not the brightest light in my eyes, though from the way the young women have been gazing at you I would assume these evenings are quite a favorite of yours,” Rey lifts her head, proud of her banter with him.

Poe sheepishly smiles, “I cannot help that, Miss Skywalker, I was made to be admired.”

 Rey suspiciously lowers her brow as their hands meet in the middle and he watches her softly, eyes meeting as the music swells and then slowly fades out. Poe finishes their dance humbly, bowing to her in gratitude as he grins cockily, he knows what he is.

“Rey, darling, it’s late, we should be going,”  Jessika drapes Rey’s shawl around her as she begins pulling her away from the taller man.

“Mr. Dameron-” the brunette tries to say a farewell but Poe interrupts her.

“Don’t worry, Miss Skywalker,” he chuckles, “I’m sure we'll meet again. Goodnight Jessika, Rey.”

Jessika softly dips in courtesy and then is gone with her sister in a flash. Poe just shakes his head and laughs.

It'll be an interesting summer, indeed. 


	2. stars in her eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of ponds & late night skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!!!
> 
> Shout Out to my historical consultant - nourgelitnius (tumblr) for helping me LOTS with this chapter. She's been awesome to work with and I greatly appreciate her help. All historical inaccuracies & improper actions are all on my account and do not reflect her knowledge and work whatsoever.

The weeks leading up to the summer fly fast, and it’s only a matter of time until the Skywalker sisters find themselves standing on the same front steps as they had many weeks prior. _The Solo Estate_.

  “Rey, Jessika! How lovely to have you both here, I’m so glad you made it,” Leia pulls both girls into a hug before servants whisk around them to carry their luggage up the steps and into their room. They all share a joyful greeting before Leia leaves them to get dressed for supper and settle into their new room.

Jessika falls backwards onto her new mattress as soon as they enter the medium sized room, "Rey, this summer is going to be magical." 

  The younger Skywalker takes a single bed across from the door, allowing her older sister the bed below a cozy window, "quite," she mutters, trying to get her mind off the thought of her true purpose here. 

 

 Dinner is quiet, small conversations about the weather of Hampshire, the latest prices of bread, the festival arriving in town soon. It’s all quaint and nice until a figure stumbles in, drops of rain falling down a dark coat.

“Mr. Dameron, we expected you an hour ago,” Han rolls his eyes as the young man takes an empty chair next to Ben.

 “Apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Solo, it began storming half an hour ago and I was caught in the fray. I hope you’ll forgive my rudeness, though, I wouldn’t want to bore anyone with a mundane entrance,” Poe hand his coat to a young woman dressed in a loose servant uniform  and sits, oblivious of the other members of the table.

Rey clears her throat, “the skies were _very_ clear when we arrived.”

  Poe’s eyes snap to her, realizing for the first time that she’s really here, “ _Miss_ Rey,” he sounds surprised, “I was unaware you were joining us tonight.” The commander has to catch himself before he refers to her too informally around her family, surely Leia and Han both would scold him for being too friendly. 

“Mr. Dameron is spending his time off here at the estate for a few weeks, girls,” Leia clarifies, “Poe, I’m sure you remember my nieces,  Miss Skywalker and Miss Rey, they are spending the summer here with us. If you two are interested, I’m sure Mr. Dameron would be willing to show you both around the gardens tomorrow. Ben would be up to it, but unfortunately, he has matters with his father all morning.”

The man grins, “I would be delighted to be given such an honor.”

“Mr. Dameron spends so much time on the lawn that I’m almost positive he sleep there,” Han teases and the group laughs politely.

 Supper ends shortly after Poe’s grand entrance, the group moving to the drawing room as Han, Poe, and Ben discuss the war and the girls speak in hushed tones of the town’s gossip. Towards the end of the evening, Ben and Han both retire to bed early, leaving Leia alone with the younger party. Their shallow conversation draws to end as Leia excuses herself to answer a young servant's questions on the next day's dinner menu.

“How’d you worm your way into staying here, you widgeon? Though I must say, I’m quite impressed, my family simply adores you,” Jessika mocks, her tongue dripping with jest and flirtation.

 “That’s not too much of surprise, is it? I think my reputation precedes me in that, quite a man of virtue and honor, I’d say,” Poe smirks, nodding to a picture of himself elegantly drawn and sitting on a cabinet wall next to a portrait of Ben.

Rey furrows her brow and turns her attention to the man, “oh, would you? Please, add humble to that ever growing list.”

 Poe’s expression shifts upon hearing her voice, it’s captivating. The light echoes coming from her throat makes his tongue suddenly very dry and he turns his attention to Jessika to avoid the feeling. “Tomorrow,” he smoothly changes the subject “after lunch, I’ll walk you both through the gardens and show you both the _secret_ pond behind the estate.”

“A secret? How exciting,” Jessika smiles and squeezes Rey’s hands.

“Until then,” Rey stands, pulling her sister up with her, “we have to retire. Thank you, Mr. Dameron, goodnight.”

Poe stands with them, nodding as they both walk past him and out of the room, “goodnight, Miss Skywalker, Rey.”

“To the heavens with formalities, hm?” Jessika whispers mockingly as they climb the stairs to their chamber.

“Shut up, Jessika,” the brunette rolls her eyes. She falls asleep quick with dreams of fruit trees and skipping stones.

 

 Poe keeps his promise and the next day after a light brunch, Rey, Jessika, and Finn are following the taller man into a walkway framed by bright tulips and blossoms. “Over there is the orchard, Mrs. Solo is very keen on growing apples, I don’t spare a thought on it though.”

“We have been here before, Poe,” Rey reminds, stopping to examine a yellow tulip barely stretching out of the ground.

Jessika nudges her sister and speaks in a hushed voice, “I find it interesting how you are already so acquainted with the commander.”

“Finn, do you remember the night we caught snakes beside the pond?” Poe’s ears burn at hearing the older girl’s comment and he quickly changes the conversation.

Finn laughs, keeping in step next to Rey as Poe walks beside Jessika, “I remember Hux caught the both of us and completely turned me in!”

“Hux?’ Jessika turns back.

“Mr. Hux is a close friend of Ben’s and a man I attended boarding school with. Not the type of bloke you’d like to meet on the street,” the man shrugs and continues on.

 Poe shakes his head, still lost in thought at the memory, “Finn and I often visit here when we’re permitted leave. It's a little bit out of the bounds of the Solo's property, I believe it is completely lost to nature, actually. I have a feeling you will both enjoy it, but until then, this is the weeping willow.”

 The group approaches the staggered tree, Rey moving forward to inspect the flexible trunk. “Jess and I used to play on this when we were children, look! Jessika, you carved this with Ben’s pocket knife years ago,” she laughs and point to the simple mark, ‘Jess & Rey’ carved deeply into the wood and ‘and Ben’ carved beneath it in a different handwriting.

“Poor kid,” Poe scoffs at the the mark, “not a polite way to treat your soon to be husband, Rey.”

Rey’s eyes flicker back to the man as she crosses her arms, “I do wish you’d leave well enough alone,” she grits out.

“Perhaps,” Poe bites down on his bottom lip, enjoying the feeling of her gaze on him, “the pool’s a little up ahead, follow me.”

 

 The four travel farther up the path, Jessika bringing out a small umbrella to shield her and her sister’s pale skin from the burning sun; the Skywalkers walk arm and arm. Upon approaching the lake, Poe and Finn quickly tear their cravats, vests, and shirts off their torsos and spring into the glistening pond, leaving the two women to watch their bare chests bob up on the surface.

Jessika turns to her sister, “Rey-”

“No,” her younger sister instantly cuts off the girl, “that is not a good idea at all and you know it.”

“Don’t be such a green girl, sister. No one will know!” Jessika giggles as she unfastens the buttons on her jacket, exposing her arms before she races towards the pool. “Darling, it’s wonderful!” the older girl calls out as she wades in up to her knees.

 Poe and Finn join her, each laughing at something the other has said. “Does she need help?” Poe gestures to Rey, sitting nervously on the shore.

“She’s normally not like this at all, I don’t know what’s gotten into her. Rey’s usually the first to be adventurous,” Jess shrugs.

“Rey!” Finn calls.

 The brunette sighs, not wishing to be the odd one out anymore as she tugs off her short shawl and her shoes, reaching a hand behind her head to pull her hair down as she rushes to the water. “There you go!” Poe calls as she steps in, the brunette chooses to ignore him and pushes her skirt close to her as she wades towards the group.

“I can do without your mockery, Mr. Dameron,” Rey hisses as she twirls a finger around the gentle surface.

“Poe,” he reminds, “we're not at the dinner table.” The olive-skinned man continues on, acting as if nothing is out of the ordinary as he challenges Finn to race and the two launch themselves across the small pool.   

 They spend the rest of the afternoon there, the girls content to lazily lie around as the men submerge themselves in the liquid. It's a calm cycle of casually pointing out fish and threading long strands of grass into braids. A cycle that is broken when the youngest sister steps ankle deep back into the pool and Poe reaches down into the water below to splash her. Rey almost shrieks as she’s doused with the water, droplets tickling the bare skin of her arms; she doesn’t waste another moment to manners, whipping around to push him farther into the pool and waving her arms to thrust the water into his face.

 Poe is knocked aback by her sudden movement and has to wipe the water from his eyes before retaliating against her, splashing as much water as his long arms can push against her. Rey quickly spins around to avoid the small wave, moving closer to him so she can push her hands against him and thrust him below the surface.

 The man loses his balance and falls, gasping for air before hitting the water and the sandy ground below. Rey actually laughs as he reemerges and the sound of her voice causes his lips to tug upward in a smile; he’s finally made her laugh and he’s proud of that.

“Not bad, Rey,” Poe grins boyishly, brining up a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. 

“Thank you, _Poe_ ,” she smirks proudly, boldly putting an emphasis on the word to show she was not afraid of using his given name after all.

The man's heart skips a beat.

 

 Their day at the pool comes to a short close after that. “We have to hurry if we want to sneak our wet articles past Aunt Solo,” Jessika whispers as they move back through the gardens. This time Poe walks beside Rey and she pretends not to notice, every so often their hands brush against each other and contact sends chills down the brunette's spine.

“Are you joining us for dinner, Finn?” Poe asks as they march up the way to the door of the servant’s quarters..

“I’m afraid I can’t tonight, perhaps tomorrow?”

“We will be looking forward to it, good day, friend,” Poe grins as they nod in farewell to him and he trails alongside a different path to the front lawn.

Rey looks around the simple room, “is this the servant’s room? Are we allowed here?”

 The man beside them smiles, “You underestimate my influence.” As they cross through the floor, a young woman steps in and jumps at seeing the group in such a state. The girl stands idle, quickly beginning to blush as Poe puts a finger silently to lips and pulls the two Skywalkers along, flashing his signature, heart stopping grin as they moved out of the room. The servant practically melts and Jessika laughs as she watches the woman almost faint. 

“How dashing,” Rey rolls her eyes.

 Jessika runs a hand along her dress and gags, “sister, you’ll have to help me with changing out of these. We can’t let Aunt Solo’s lady’s maid learn of this afternoon’s _activities.”_

Poe lets out a low chuckle, “you two have fun with that.”

 A silence falls around the group and Jessika’s gaze flickers between her sister and the commander before mischievously smirking and squeezing her sister’s arm, “I’m going to run along and find the rose water to freshen myself up with, goodbye ‘till supper, Poe!” The older sister rushes calmly up the stairs and into their room, leaving the young woman and man to themselves.

“I apologize,” Rey breaks the tender silence that soon falls around them, “if I spoke out of turn earlier.”

“Rey, an apology is not required,” he laughs at the crimson flush that anoints her cheeks, “your sister told me a few months ago that you enjoy the stars, is that still true?”

Rey’s gaze falls upon his eyes, beautiful brown orbs filled with attention for her, “yes,” she almost mumbles, “I have taken up astrology and stargazing among my studies at home with Father.”

“Would you be interested in accompanying me tonight on an astrological endeavor?” His smile is warm, friendly, like the sun touching her face in the Spring.

Rey’s eyes rise in surprise, “are you seeking an engagement, Poe?”

“Perhaps,” he says in a teasing voice, “or perhaps I know this estate very well and have learned not to get caught.”

Nervous energy swims through Rey’s veins as she laughs softly and nods, “in that case, I do believe that could arranged. Will you be joining us for dinner?”

“There is nowhere I would rather be,” they exchange a lingering smile before Poe excuses himself to change into dry clothes.

 

 Rey’s fast asleep when a quiet knock at her door pulls her from her slumber. She’s always been a light sleeper. Jessika’s still knocked out, lightly snoring from her place across the room. Rey stares at the door quizzically, waiting to see if the noise will sound again and sure enough, another tapping against the wood fills her ears.

 The brunette hesitantly stands, pulling her dressing gown around her shoulders to cover her nightgown as she moves to the door and slowly opens it. Poe Dameron is smiling down at her from the other side, leaning against the door post. “Fancy a little stargazing on a beautiful night?”

 Rey turns back to Jessika, just to make sure she’s not watching as the brunette nods and is whisked out of the room by the older man. The excitement is written so obviously over his face that Rey almost laughs. From that point on, Poe’s quickly pulling her by the arm up flights of stairs she’s never been on before. “Where are we going?” She whispers.

 “You can’t truly see the sky stuck inside a stuffy room, can you?” He retorts. The man leads her to a final platform and through a door, revealing the rest of the estate wrapped around them. “Now there’s nothing between us but sky,” he looks up to the twinkling night air and smiles proudly.

Rey looks around and quickly recognizes this as the roof, “do you often bring up young, unsuspecting girls to the top of someone else’s home?”

“Only when I find them amusingm” Poe quickly hums, not taking his attention off the stars.

The brunette bites her lip and ignores his comment, taking a seat on the cold ground to lean back and truly appreciate the view. Poe joins her, hands crossed behind his head as he listens to her name constellations.

“Look at that one! That one is my favorite,” she points, tracing the path with her finger, “which one is yours?”

“How long are you staying with your family here, Rey?” He softly asks.

The brunette furrows her brow in confusion at his sudden derivation of topics, “the next three months, why?”

 “My shore time ends in two weeks,” he sighs, a sudden levity pressed upon his shoulders. Rey stays quiet, looking back to the sky to avoid the awkward silence that now hangs between them. Poe inhales and points to a constellation next to the one she previously named, “that one. I think that one will be my favorite.”

Rey pulls her dressing gown tighter around her body, still using it in place of a robe, “that’s a shame, I was just beginning to warm up to you.”

 The man genuinely smiles at that, “it was a quick turn of events, wasn’t it? Had I known pulling you into the pond and getting your hair wet would have caused you to suddenly take a liking to me, I would have done it all the ball all those nights ago.”

“Or perhaps you could have just curbed your arrogant attitude and been a little less bold,” Rey laughs and he does too.

“I know that deep down you appreciate my sense of self rather than despise it like you pretend to,” he nudges her with his arm but doesn’t pull it away.

“Perhaps, in a certain light,” she leans into the new warmth against her side, “you have two weeks to prove that to me.”

 Poe turns to look her in the eyes, strong and affectionate, “will you allow me to spend the next few days that I have with you?” He’s asking something entirely different, but Rey understands completely.

“I think that can be arranged, Poe.” she smiles, “if you can give me more of the stars.”

 “I will give you all of the stars and then more,” the promise on his lips draws her closer to him and he sits up to meet her. The soft skin of this thumb runs up and down her arm as she leans his forehead against his. It's a quiet, still, moment that lasts eternally in her mind until he snaps and quickly pulls away and stands onto his feet. "Forgive me," he presses a hand to his temple, "this is wrong. I should not have brought you up here." 

Confusion floods Rey's mind as she stands with him, "pardon me?" 

"Mr. and Mrs. Solo are like my family, Rey. It is wrong and disrespectful to them to have brought you up here, alone, let alone think of drawing near to you," he rambles, shaking his head, "I think it would be best if I walked you back to your room." 

Rey suddenly feels guilty, a deep knot forming in her stomach, "gladly," she quietly exhales. 

They share a brief moment of eye contact, Poe searching desperately for any sign that she may still share a mutual affection for him, and Rey, refusing to give any sign of it to him.

He leads her back down the stairs, reaching her room slowly, “goodnight, Miss Skywalker,” he politely whispers, reverting back to formalities in case they are being watched. "I apologize again," he stammers, "for my rudeness. Perhaps we shouldn't speak of this again."

"Poe," she almost smiles, "you are quite a gentleman, there is nothing to be ashamed of." The man fakes a grin and nods before turning to go back down to his hall. “Goodnight, Mr. Dameron,” Rey forces a smile and quickly moves inside her room, leaning against the door as soon as she closes it.

“Long night?” Jessika smirks. The brunette sighs exasperatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this chapter!! Chapter three should be up Saturday night :)


	3. words that sound better from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of reading together & talking to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you @nourgelitnius for the mega help on this chapter. I value your notes/comments so much!! Thank you for all the time you take out of your day to help w this.  
> And still, all historical inaccuracies are on me, not her :)

The next week goes quickly with days lazily passing by.

Afternoons are now full of listening to Ben’s piano lessons and shuffling through the library to find new stories to read. Rey’s sitting in the library on Thursday, trying to block out the sound of Ben’s dull notes against the delicate keys that drift through the thin walls; she’s even going as far as reading out loud to distract herself from the low and banging sounds.

 Poe doesn’t even mean to stumble across the smaller brunette as he swings into the library, yet here she is. His heart jerks and something in his stomach drops at the sight of her, leaning back in a chair as she bites her lip in concentration of the text on the page. He almosts gasps when she opens her mouth and begins reading to herself, it’s so becoming of her and it brings a smile to his face.

 Rey sits oblivious to the man watching her across the room, still slowly pronouncing each word as she nears the end of the novel, “ _no less in pity than his glory which brought them to be lamented. Our army shall in solemn show attend this funeral; and then to Rome_ -”

“ _Come, Dolabella, see high order in this great solemnity,_ ” a smoky voice coming from behind says alongside her. The brunette turns quickly in surprise to see Poe across from her, leaning against a pillar, “Anthony and Cleopatra, ‘ _there's beggary in the love that can be reckoned_ ’, a good choice.”

“Good day, Poe,” Rey looks around to see if anyone else can hear them.

“Rey,” he smiles and she gestures to the chair across her, which he happily takes. “Spending a lot of time in the library now?”

The younger woman shrugs, “there’s so many texts I haven’t read. Do you read?”

 “On occasion, I try. Shakespeare is an old flame of mine, I still recall most of his scripts from my years as a student,” Poe reaches for the book in front of her and flips through it. “Do you always read out loud for the other books to hear?”

Rey laughs at his wit and shakes her head, “I was merely trying to distract myself from my cousin’s musical skills.”

 Poe scoffs, “musical skills, of course, if that’s by what you will call it. Tell me, how many men have you met still taking piano lessons well into adulthood?”

“Are you implying that you are not still in the middle of lessons that I was far by finished with well into the middle of my childhood?” Rey laughs.

The man chuckles and shakes his head as he stands and starts searching through the shelf, touching every spine with his finger, “That is a matter for another wonderful day. Ah, here it is. Have you ever read Milton’s ‘Paradise Lost’?” The brunette shakes her head at the unfamiliarity and Poe smiles, “this is the next one I suggest.”

“Read it to me,” she murmurs, almost shy.

 Poe laughs nervously, watching her carefully to make sure she’s not joking, when their eyes meet and he sees her sincerity, he clears his throat, “ _Of Man’s First Disobedience, and the Fruit of that Forbidden Tree, whose mortal tast Brought Death into the World, and all our woe_ _,”_ his voice is soft and warm and Rey instantly loses herself in it, listening happily to his gentle hum.

The two stay seated there hours later, watching as rain droplets wail against the window facing them and even still reading even after Ben finishes his piano lesson.

 As he speaks through the rising action, Han steps into the library. The older man looks the two sitting across from each other at the table and lets out a short, almost silent laugh before walking up to a shelf, slipping a book out and making eye contact with Rey as he leaves. They exchange silent words with the glance, a mix of signals that the girl can’t entirely place.

 Poe doesn’t stop, reciting line after line, sometimes meeting her gaze just to show off his memory skills. “This is my favorite line,” he breathes, “ _The mind is its own place, and in itself can make a Heav'n of Hell, a Hell of Heav'n. What matter where, if I be still the same, and what I should be, all but less than he whom Thunder hath made greater? Here at least we shall be free_ ,” Poe smiles.

“Why do you like that line so much?” Rey asks, grinning at the passion he has for the story.

 “My father, before he passed away, used to say that all the time before he went into battle, so I’ve been told. He signed every letter with it as well,” the man bites his lip, “I feel a strong bond to the words, I’ve written them out thousands of times on empty parchment, wasted old letters, anything. Those words taught me how to read and spell.”

Rey traces the cover of the book with a finger, “that’s lovely.”

“We should go prepare for dinner, I’m sure it is soon and your aunt will surely scold me for imposing on you. Though, you have my gratitude, for allowing me the courtesy of reading with you today, Rey,” Poe rises from his chair alongside her politely.

“And you as well. Would you mind, continuing the story tomorrow?” her tone sends a tingle down his spine and he can’t help but flash her his signature, heart-stopping grin as they leave the room together. She wants to spend _more_ time with him, Poe can’t wipe the grin off his face at the thought of that. She wants to see him again.

 

 The next morning, Poe’s eagerly walking through the halls, searching for a certain young brunette. He bites his lip as he pauses through each room, scanning for the girl. He evetually finds her in the study and smirks, starting to walk over until he sees that Leia is sitting with her and speaking in a hushed tone. Poe knows what that means and turns the other direction. He can ask Rey later, but for now, that’s dangerous.  

 Rey emerges from the study half an hour later and immediately makes her way to the back lawn, finding a bench to sit on in the gardens. Poe jumps on the opportunity, grabbing the book he’d started with her yesterday as he makes his way down the path to her.

“Good morning, Rey!” He grins and takes a seat next to her, not waiting for her approval, he’s becoming too comfortable around her, “are you prepared for more poetry over the sins of man?”

“Good morning, Poe,” Rey sighs and turns her head away from him, “I think it might be best if we do not venture out together today.”

Poe’s brow knits together, “did Mrs. Solo say something? What is the matter? I don’t quite understand.”

 “My aunt simply reminded me the purpose of Jessika and I staying here is to be reaquainted with Mr. Solo, to prepare for when he asks for my hand. My family longs for us to marry with affection, yet I believe there isn’t any affection between us to be found,” Rey sighs and a pang of jealousy surges through Poe.

 “I see. Well, I certainly do not wish to come between you and your family. Good day, Miss Skywalker,” he stands to leave, not wanting to face the embarrassment of her rejection again. However, before he can take another step, Rey’s hand reaches for his wrist and pulls him back down beside her.

 The brunette shakes her head, “I have no interest in marrying Ben, but my mother writes me almost everyday claiming that it is the only way to live a wealthy life and my aunt says it will bring disappointment to the family if I do not. They both claim it’s been arranged since before I could even speak.”

“I don’t see any fairness in that. Jessika is the eldest, she’s supposed to be wed first. What of your father?” Poe leans in closer for support. 

“Jessika is a whole other matter, according to my mother. My father, he truly cares for me and wishes to see me happy, despite financial or familial ties,” Rey sighs at the thought of her father, “I miss him terribly.”

Poe stands back to pace in front of the bench, something he’s known to do when he’s stressed, “do you have any idea when Ben will ask for your commitment?”

 “Previously it was at the end of the summer, but Leia now has me believing it will be towards the end of the month. She’s arranged for us to visit the city in a couple days, along with Jessika,” the pale girl runs a hand through the curls at her forehead.  

 Poe can feel something in his stomach twitch at the thought of another man taking Rey as his wife. He knows the two have only suddenly become close, but he knows he has more admiration and appreciation for her than any other man could ever dream of possessing. Something else twists within him when he realizes he will be gone before he can stop the man from proposing. He has no control over that.

“You’re leaving in a week,” Rey whispers and Poe moves back quickly to be with her. 

“I won’t let them take away your freedom, Rey,” he promises, brushing his hand against hers.

 The brunette pulls her hand away as soon as their skin makes contact, “ _Poe_ ,” she says almost warningly, “you are my closest friend here and I trust you, that is why I have come to you with this.”

“I understand,” he says, speaking in a genuine, deeply caring, manner.

 Rey stares at him like she does the stars in the sky, as that’s what he’s becoming to her. She tries to reject every scandalous thought of him leaning towards her to the best of her abilities, it will only make the situation harder. Yet, he smiles at her and she melts. It’s a cycle that neither can, or are willing to break.

“Aunt Solo reminded me of the laws of my father’s estate, the Entail. Since Jessika and I are the only children of my father, the estate goes to my cousin when father passes on, that’s a part of why my mother is so taken with the idea of Mr. Solo taking my hand. I don’t know what to do, Poe,” she whispers and leans against him, unafraid of the rumors that will fly if anyone sees them here.

‘I know, I don’t either, but it will work itself out” he says soothingly, rubbing small circles on her back. This is so wrong and he nearly curses at how frowned upon this would be, yet, he feels completely at peace, humming a low song to calm her nerves.

Rey sighs, “can you read to me again?”

The man smiles and picks the old book up again, “ _What reinforcement we may gain from Hope,_ _if not what resolution from despair…”_

 

“Sister,” Jessika smiles intently as she takes a place on Rey’s bed.

“Jessika,” Rey doesn’t look up from the book in her lap. It’s only been a day since the time she and the commander spent out on the lawn, but it feels like so much more.

The older girl leans forward to take her sister’s hands in her own, “you would tell me if you were holding an endearment for someone, wouldn’t you?”

“ _Jessika,_ ” the younger sister gives her sister a softened glare, “what are rambling about now?”

 “I simply want to know if you would let me in on what’s going on in that mind of yours. My darling sister, we’ve told each other everything since we were little, please do not refrain now. Are you holding in any secret affections?” Her tone drops, as if they truly are young children sharing secrets again.

Rey laughs and jokingly shoves her sister away, “you’re ridiculous. I have not a single fondness for anyone, not in the way you wish me too.”

 “Perhaps you’re the ridiculous one,” Jessika teases in a sing-song voice as she moves back to her bed. “Be careful, Rey. You will never truly see until you open your eyes,” she hums. Rey stares at her with a mocking expression.

“That may be the most daft thing I've ever heard come from your mouth. Shut up and go to bed,” the brunette rolls her eyes.

 

Rey leaves for a short trip to town a day later, and Poe watches their carriage leave until the buggy becomes as small on the horizon as the ants at his feet.

 The man becomes restless after Rey leaves, his fear of her ultimately rejecting him, falling for her cousin, or being forced into a loveless marriage tug on him throughout the day and keep him from sleeping during the night. There’s a level of which he knows she cares for him, he can see it in her eyes, she longs for him in the same way he dreams of her. He also knows that his shore time ends on the same day her trip will end and leaving her will be his undoing; he completely and recognizes that, unashamed.

 It’s lonely around the estate without the two Skywalker sisters, especially without Jessika, who in the past few days has taken to setting up pranks around the house for either Han or Poe to find. It’s more amusing when Han stumbles into her messes, as he stays quiet about them and cleverly ends up creating a superior trap when she’s least expecting. Poe merely laughs and allows her the small victory.

 Now the commander sits by himself in the library and listens a empty silence that drifts through the room. Finn has already returned from his leave; being at a higher rank, Poe has been granted a week longer than his best friend, which means he is without company unless it is one of the Solos.

 Often, Leia will have tea with him in the study, they sit and discuss the war, Leia sharing tactics and plans she’s thought up in her spare time that Poe will secretly use on the battlefield when he returns.

Han invites the commander to hunt with him one day, they rise early to beat the rain and both take turns shooting at the birds that fly overhead.

 Poe zones out as Han sends his pack of dogs to fetch his kill and the older man is well aware, “listen son,” he breaks the younger man from his trance, “I consider Rey as my own daughter. If Ben was as clever or as bright as her, _bloody…_ I’d be thrilled, but I know what she’s accustomed to, and I want her to be happy.”

“Yes sir,” Poe politely nods. 

“I’m not done,” Han smirks, “Leia’s obsessed with notion that she and Ben will be married by the end of the summer and I know she means well but, kriff, Rey holds no affection, nor will she ever for my son, I beyond accept and understand that.”

Poe chuckles softly at the man’s outburst of language, “of course, Mr. Solo, I understand.”

 “If Rey has taken on to you, and might I add that I believe she has,” Han shoots the younger man a knowing glance, referring to their time spent in the library, “I have no trouble sleeping with that.” Han leans down to greet the many dogs now rushing towards him, “remember, she’s like my own, I will do anything for her, and if you so as much as look at her improperly,” he holds up a bird’s corpse and stares at it.

 “Of course, Mr. Solo, that should not be a problem,” the younger man rubs the back of his head nervously and Han laughs at that, patting him on the back as they make their way back to the grounds.  

 “Poe,” Han pulls back, “Rey’s father is a good man, a close adversary of mine. He’s the one who truly holds Rey’s future. If you ever need anything of the sort, I would be happy to make a case for you to him. Mr. Skywalker loves his daughter and wants nothing more than to see her well off and happy,” the man leans in to whisper, “ignore anything Mrs. Skywalker or Leia says on the matter though.”

Both parties laugh at that and Poe smiles proudly as he strides alongside his mentor. If this is life he has even a possible chance of living, he will be nothing less than thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeee the library scene has been my favorite so far :)  
> Please leave a comment or a kudos and head over to my tumblr, @ellephantee if you liked it! I have sooo many fun damerey things going on there.
> 
> Have a great day!!


	4. letters that fill the empty spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of first kisses & a lasting goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wiki wiki yo what up it's getting crazy up in here  
> THANK YOU FOR READING & another shoutout of course to my wonderful editor/historical guide @nourgelitnius (on tumblr) for being so awesome & taking time to read and annotate my stories to make them better. All historical inaccuracies are mine and do not reflect on her or her knowledge :)

The group comes home a day earlier than expected and as soon Poe hears the commotion downstairs it takes all he has not to run and pull Rey into a huge embrace.

 Ben and Jessika come in laughing at something that had happened in the past few hours, it’s the first time Poe’s seen the boy laugh in a while and it’s a happy sight to see. “Poe!” Jessika smiles and briefly hugs the man, “we missed you tons, how have you been the past week or so? Feels like it’s been ages!”

“Things around here were nothing less than their usual selves, such beautiful times,” he smoothly lies through his teeth, masking his confusion on where the youngest party member is.

“If you’re looking for her, Rey’s already run off to the gardens,” Jessika whispers in his ear as she passes by him, helping Ben and a few servants move her luggage back to her room and also greeting her family members.

 Poe quickly excuses himself from the room and moves to the back lawn once again, as if this is the place set for them. He can’t help the smile that fights its way to his face when he sees her, sitting on the same bench, looking out upon rows of tulips and roses.

“Excuse me, miss, but I’m not sure you’re supposed to be here, do you need a tour of the gardens?” Rey whips around at the sound of his voice and runs over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

“I was worried that you had already left and that we had missed you!” She tightens her grip and his finds his arms snaking around her waist.

“I leave tomorrow afternoon, Rey.”

Rey pulls back to meet his eyes, “will you join me for a walk then?”

 Poe silently smiles, gesturing to a path behind the gardens that leads into the country and Rey grins as she follows beside him. “Tell me about the trip,” he nudges her and she laughs shortly.

 “Well, it was quite boring up until the last day, yesterday. We arrived in town and stayed at a small hotel, to which Ben didn’t exactly take a liking to. Jess and I found the nicest bakery down the street and I believe we ate there every morning, just about,” she smiles excitedly at the memory, “after that, we would walk around the park or go milling around. We found a book shop and I might of quite possibly bought a book just because a silly man recommended it to me.”

Poe looks to her, mockingly offended, “silly?”

“Just a strange man who seems to be filling more and more of my time with his presence,” she giggles and Poe chuckles beside her. “Ben asked to walk with me everyday after supper, just to talk,” her tone twists, becoming much darker and Poe suddenly feels a hot burning at the back of his neck. “He mentioned our future, saying he knows his mother’s desires and wants to provide for the both of us, make a good future for both of us, for our children,” the word rolls off her tongue with something close to disgust and Poe’s hands twist into fists before he can control himself.

“ _Wonderful_ ,” he grits out.

Rey turns to see him glaring at the dirt trail beneath them and reaches out to steady him, “Poe, listen.”

 The man snaps up to her, “Rey, you know I care for you, you know I hold many affections for you. I will give you my heart a thousand times over and never ask for it back, you already are my heart and that is something I have spent the last several days trying to change, but I cannot. I would give nothing less than all of myself just to be called yours, in every lifetime we live. I will take you away from here and away from those who will push you into an affectionless marriage if you’d only,” he leans closer to her, putting an arm around her to draw her closer, “Rey, please,   allow me,” he whispers softly against her skin.

 Rey leans forward, pressing a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth, his eyes flicker closed as she leans into his warmth, “Poe-” she doesn’t get to finish, he doesn’t let her. Poe’s mouth is on hers before she can tell him every reason they can’t be together, because he knows that she wants this, right now, she wants him and he wants her.

The brunette is startled by the kiss, making a surprised noise before she settles into his warmth and lets him take over, surrendering her resolve just for a moment so she can enjoy this. His lips are soft and she appreciates that more than she thought she would. Poe reaches both hands around her waist and lifts up, moving her so that her back is pressed up against a tree and he can now fully kiss her.

 She runs her hands lazily through his hair, caught in a daze by how he feels, smells, and tastes, it’s everything to her in this moment. Poe, on the other hand, has to control himself. He knows good and well this is her first kiss and gently teaches her how, trying to move at as slow as pace he can, up until she tries something new and he’s pulled into a storm he can’t comprehend.

 They break for air minutes later, both panting and still pressing hands against the other. “You have no beginning of comprehension for how long I’ve dreamt of that,” Poe murmurs to her.  

Rey bites her lip and turns away from him at that, pressing a hand to her cheek, which causes a sudden rush of fear through the man.

“Rey, did I do something wrong? Was that too much? I apologize with all the sincerity I have,” he moves so that she has to look at him.

“No,” she meets his gaze, “Poe, you’re departing tomorrow, this is a brash mistake, it doesn’t-” he cuts her off again, this time with a much shorter kiss that doesn’t shock her as much.

 “Don’t,” he whispers, “Rey, listen to me, I don’t have a family, I don’t have a house beyond the sea or wealth to keep us upright, but I do know that I love you with every affection you long for in a marriage and I will take care of you and adore you ‘till the day I die. My darling, will you accept this proposal of spending the rest of your years with me at your side?”

 Every resolve in her begins to crumble as she processes exactly what he’s saying to her and Rey can almost feel tears springing to her eyes as she begins to smile and throw her arms around him in a similar fashion to before, but this time with a much more fierce passion. “Of course, Poe, of course!” Poe wraps his long, muscular arms around her and holds her tight against his chest.

“There’s nothing Ben can do about it now,” he mumbles into her neck and she laughs at how ticklish it makes her.

 

 They decide to keep the engagement a secret until Poe is able to return, which is scheduled for four months time. From there, he’s promised to ask her father for his blessing and sweep her off her feet for the most wonderful wedding celebration in the history of England.

 But until then, it’s his departure day and the entire family has gathered in the entryway to see him off. Leia hugs the commander tightly, holding on to him as if seeing her own son off. Han gives the man a strong pat on the back, which contrasts to Ben who just nods and wishes him luck. Jessika pulls the man into a hug and Poe presses a kiss to the top of head just so he can do the same to Rey.

“Mr. Solo,” Poe sadly smiles, “would you mind if I kept a correspondence with Miss Skywalker and Miss Rey? I’m afraid it’s a terrible burden to completely leave them both.”

 Han softly grins, something in his eyes tell the younger man that he knows exactly what is going on, “I’m sure that would be fine with both the girls, Poe.” Both men exchange one last handshake before the commander turns to the brunette anxiously standing beside him.

Rey’s almost in tears when he wraps his arms around her, “remember the stars, okay, love?” He whispers in her ear so low that only she can hear before pulling away and giving one last farewell to the family. The Solos and Jessika wander away after that but Rey stands fixed on the front lawn, watching him leave.

 “Wait!” Poe calls and runs back to her and slips a piece of crumpled paper in her hand, “I almost forgot. If you wish to write me, here is where you will first be able to reach me. _Will_ you write, Rey?”

“You should already know I will,” she teases and he smiles.  
“I’ll hold you to that promise then,” he presses a kiss this time to her cheek and gazes down at her one last time before rushing to catch his cart. “

“Goodbye, Mr. Dameron,” Rey whispers quietly to herself. Something already feels wrong.

 

 Poe leaves her life as quick as he entered it, along with the same mix of hesitation and excitement. He’s on a new mission now and Rey constantly finds herself lingering around her uncle when the post comes, waiting on the first of many letters he’s promised her.

The brunette finds herself less enticed by the world around her when the commander is gone, simply spending lazy hours alone in the library and taking quiet walks through the country. Part of her adventure is gone.

His first letter arrives a week and a half after he leaves and Rey hardly wastes any time in opening it.

“ _M_ _iss Skywalker,_

_I’m writing this to you on the eve of our departure from the docks, in which we travel East until we sail off the world’s edge. Of course, that would be a thrilling mission and I long to take it up one day, hopefully with you joining me, but in reality I am not allowed to give away our objective, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_How is the estate? Please fill me in one everything that is happening around the countryside, also of how yourself and Jessika are fairing, (Ben too in case he feels left out of the loop).”_

 His words ramble on for another whole page after that and Rey smiles at his paragraph recounting all the jokes Finn has made since they’ve been reunited, and the lines he includes that describe the sea’s gentle rock of their ship.

“ _Excuse my earlier formalities, but I know that if anyone else were to possess this letter, they would not suspect anything out of place. Assuming by this point they have put the paper down, I can now say exactly what I want you to hear. My darling, it has only been several hours since I last saw you but I long for you all the same._

_There is not a moment, not even when I lay down to rest, that you are not on my mind. I will miss you more than you could ever know, Please write soon, we will be docking in a new town in around the time of eight days and I will receive it there._

_All my love,_

_Poe Dameron, Commander.”_

 The brunette finds herself unable to contain the smile that lights up her features as she rereads through lines just to hear his voice in her head again. He has a way with words that leaves her feeling absolutely melted, despite his intentions.

She quickly grabs the first clean sheet of paper she can and drafts a reply.  

“ _Commander Dameron,_

_Without your presence gracing us here at the estate, the afternoons have become quite quiet and early mornings incredibly lazy. Everyone here misses you terribly, even Ben has wondered how you are doing. Though, I would like to believe that I miss you the most, and I do._

_There is nothing in this world that I would love more than to join you on your ship and experience the sea for myself, it sounds mesmerizing. Do the stars feel any closer when you are surrounded by nothing but water and sky?_

_Whatever your task may be, please do be cautious. There is not a moment in the day I do not worry over you and Finn’s well being, please give him my warmest greetings, he is missed here as well.”_

Rey leans back to observe her work, setting aside her used quill to dry before she picks up a sharper utensil. However, Jessika bursts through the door with loud footsteps before the brunette can continue.

“There you are, sister!” She smiles, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. What are you up to?”

“Writing,” Rey barely gives the girl any attention as she presses the fresh quill back down against the paper.

 Jessika leans over her shoulder, “a letter? Commander Poe! Of course, I’ll hopefully be receiving word soon from him. Honestly, sister, I never know your stance on men, one moment you despise them and the next you are infatuated.” Rey waves her sister away, turning so that only she can see the contents of the letter.

“I’m not infatuated, nor an admirer of Mr. Dameron. He wrote to me to ask how our family was doing and it would be rude to let his questions go unanswered,” Rey sighs.

 “Of course, that is why you’ve sat by the windows the past few afternoons, waiting for the post to come,” Jessika teases and rushes out of the room and Rey glares at her, mockingly sending threats to wrestle her sister as they once did as children.  

“ _Jessika says hello as well,”_ Rey focuses back onto the paper in front of her, “ _The festival officially opened in town yesterday and Ben has asked me to accompany him in several days, which makes me long for your presence here again. If he proposes, I will ask for time until you return and we can discuss the future with my father together. Please return soon, Poe. And tell me more about the ocean._

_What matter where, if I be still the same, and what I should be, all but less than he whom Thunder hath made greater? Here at least we shall be free,_

_Rey Skywalker.”_

She looks proudly at her work, admiring her memory of his favorite quote and detail to add it. She sleeps easier that night, feeling closer to the man than she has in the past week.

 

"Commander," the man better known as "Snap" Wexley approaches the younger man with a grim expression, "we've spotted something coming up broad on the horizon." 

Poe turns to the man and bites his lip, "what is it?"

"It's another raider, we assume. They're headed towards a trading ship close to an island, the ship is one of ours, sir," Snap points to the gentle waves that rock the boat. The commander stands still, thinking through different courses of actions, some that he recalls quickly from Leia Solo herself. The days spent sitting with her in the drawing room do not go to waste out here. "We've also discovered that French forces are setting up a garrison on Martinique, Commander," he continues slowly. 

"Then it looks like we're preparing a visit to our favorite French island, hm? Have us set sail towards Martinique immediately," Poe rubs his hands together and walks across the board, "gentleman, we're about to see some action!" The men cheer and Poe grins, though something tugs at him deep inside. 

_There's someone to come home to this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!  
> Please leave a comment and/or a kudos if you enjoyed it!! I love hearing + talking to y'all!!


	5. trouble in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of festivals & a menacing figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!  
> I hope you all had a great Easter!
> 
> Thank you always to my historical editor @nourgelitnius for her help :) As always, all inaccuracies are on me and not her. 
> 
> This chapter has some conflict going for it unlike the ones in the past, so yikes for the characters.

Days pass with little ease.

  Soon the festival is roaring amidst the evening haze and Rey is caught off guard by how people are in attendance. Ben sticks close to her side, guiding her on where to go and introducing her to locals she hadn’t already formally met they make their way through the crowds. His hands flatly rub against her soft gloves as they walk and it’s nothing like Poe’s skin, which is warm and tan and vibrant; Ben’s hands are cold and deathly pale, as if the boy has never see the sun in his life. 

 They stand waiting in an awkward silence until Leia calls out to them and the older man jerks Rey to where the rest of their family stands and she forces a smile.

“Good afternoon, you two,” the brunette’s aunt smiles.

 Rey barely mumbles a word of greeting as Jessika skips up to the group, her gaze flickering to Ben for a moment before turning back to her sister, “that dress is breathtaking, Rey! You’ll have to let me use the fabric when you are through with it.” 

Ben shifts uncomfortably and Rey laughs sheepishly, the atmosphere feels like anything but a festival for either.   

 “Mr. Solo, Ben,” an almost echoing voice swirls behind Rey’s ears and she turns to find a man, taller than her but shorter than her cousin, dark orange hair trailing down into sideburns against his fiercely sharp jawline.

“Mr. Hux,” Ben greets and welcomes him into their circle, “Hux, these are my cousins, Miss Skywalker and Miss Rey, and I believe you remember by parents, Mr. and Mrs. Solo.”

 The stranger stares down at the brunette, watching her behind eyes that resemble a predator’s more than a man’s, “Miss Skywalker,” they both nod in respect, his eyes following her, mapping out her entire face. The action sends chills down her spine in an entirely different way than before, this time horribly uncomfortable and wrong. 

“Mr. Hux,” Rey bites her lip, “a friend of mine, Mr. Finn, said that you both attended the same boarding school in your youth.” 

“Finn,” the man almost spits the name out, “yes, I knew of him.” 

 Rey looks to Ben subtly, trying to distract him from continuing conversation with the ginger man, she would do anything - even dance - to be excused from the group. Her cousin stands oblivious to her, asking Hux about the events of the week and prior as the brunette turns to her aunt politely, “I’m going to walk around for a short breath of air, excuse me.” 

“Sister, would you like company?” Jessika tries to catch the young girl but is softly dismissed.

 Rey leaves without a second thought, moving quickly through crowds of people to get to a small forest behind the main park. Once her feet hit the weeds and wild grasses of the unkept woodland area, she break into a run, needing a moment just for her, just for her thoughts. 

 The world feels as if he’s hanging on off her shoulders, between Ben’s future marriage proposal she’s been warned not to turn down, Poe’s battles far off at sea, or the aching chill against her body under Hux’s primal gaze, it’s almost too much.

Her legs almost fail her as she trips over an overgrown root and she decides to take that as a sign to stop. Rey pants from her sudden exercise, sitting on a fallen log beside the trail. 

 Everything’s so hot and quick and the young woman has to pull out a small handkerchief of fabric to wipe her eyes before tears fall down her cheeks. If Poe was here, he would tell her everything that would eventually be okay and to keep her chin held high, trying to hear that in his voice soothes her somewhat. 

Footsteps behind her break her from her concentration and she rolls her eyes, “Jessika, go away, I told you, I want to be alone.” 

“Miss Skywalker, is something the matter?” An eerie voice creaks behind her and Rey almost curses as she realizes who it belongs to.  

“Mr. Hux, I’m sorry, I’d prefer to be left alone right now,” she doesn’t turn to face him, biting down on her lip hard as his footsteps become louder towards her. 

“Benjamin has told me all about you,” he coaxes. 

Rey quickly stands, spinning away from him, “excuse me, please, Mr. Hux,” she warns. 

“He says he’ll marry you at the end of the summer, is that right?” 

“Mr. Hux, I must ask you to leave at once,” Rey grits out of teeth. 

 The man silently grins at her before lunging towards her, reaching for her arm. Rey doesn’t hesitate, swinging her hand to his face and striking him square in the face. Hux stumbles back, placing a hand tenderly to his now bloody nose. 

“Wench,” he spits and tries to grab her again, this time catching a handful of hair in his hand before she slams her foot onto his and shoves her elbow into his stomach. 

 Rey doesn’t wait around after that, taking off as fast as she can run in her constricting dress and spence through the trail. She’s already out of breath, but the adrenaline pumping through her system after the attack leaves her with enough energy to make it into a clearing. 

 Mr. Hux doesn’t lag that far behind her, quickly advancing as she moves. He laughs deeply as he watches the woman trip over a mound of dirt, causing her to go down quickly and he takes her scrambling to get up to his advantage. 

Right as the older man begins to stalk towards the young woman, a pressure slams into the back of his head and his knee caps go weak.    
“Stay  _ away _ from my sister,” a girl hisses behind him, the other Skywalker sister, he recognizes. 

 Jessika sends another blow to his face, connecting straight against his jaw and she laughs, sneering in his face before standing up to help her sister.    
“Rey,” the older girl smoothes the brunette’s hair, “are you okay? Did he hurt you? What is going on here?” 

“Fine,” Rey pants, “help me stand.” Jessika grabs the girl’s hand and hoists her up, allowing Rey her first look at a new figure who has joined the scene, holding the ginger man by his shirt. The brunette can’t exactly make out who it is, an older man. Jessika stares at the two with an amused look in her eyes, smiling in pride as a thick voice rides the wind towards them. 

“If you ever even  _ think _ of coming close to my family again,” the man hisses, “you’ll be locked up in a cell longer than your miserable own lifespan.” 

Rey grabs Jessika’s arm, squeezing her skin, still trying to catch her breath from the past few moments. “Who is that?” She whispers. 

Jessika doesn’t answer, simply pointing as the man turns back to Rey and Jessika.

“Uncle Han!” Rey calls out and the man inhales deeply after throwing the ginger back to the ground. Han gives Mr. Hux one last glare before making his way over to the Skywalkers.

“Ben ran to get authorities,” he puts an arm around his niece, “are you alright?”

Rey nods and leans into his embrace, “I think I’d just like to retire for the night if it’s allowed.” Han laughs and walks the two girls home and Hux is dragged off by several tall men. 

 

 “Ow,” Rey winces as she taps her ankle, poking curiously at the tender skin bruised a dark yellow color. It’s been several days since the festival incident and it’s still painful for the girl to walk. Leia called in a doctor earlier in the morning, who deduced that the ankle had been sprain after Rey’s tumble. Now the girl can’t stop touching the skin, learning as much about it as she can.

“Quit that,” Jessika rolls her eyes, “you’ll just make it worse.”

Rey furrows her brow, “I just want to see how it feels, hush.” 

“You’re the one suffering from it. The post came, do you want me to check it for you?” The older girl leans against the doorpost, watching down on her sister with a smile.Rey shyly nods and Jessika playfully grins, running out the door and down the stairs into the study. 

The study is empty, except for the lanky man sitting up straight on a couch, hopelessly caught up in a book. Jess leans forward to make sure it’s her cousin before entering, catching a small ray of light hit his face from the window.

“Anything from a Commander Poe Dameron?” She quizzically asks the man as she passes the threshold.

“Perhaps I saw one, the letters are on the table,” Ben mumbles and Jess crosses towards the table, “Cousin?” 

Jess turns, “yes, Mr. Solo?”

The man avoids eye contact with his cousin, “is she doing alright- Miss Rey?” 

 Jessika smiles warmly at his sincerity and takes a spot across from Ben on the couch, “she’ll be fine, Rey is one of the strongest women I know. She’s still feeling a bit of shock from that night but she should be herself again in a few days, thankfully. If it weren’t for you I’m afraid the condition would be much worse.”

 “I didn’t extend any heroics that night, that would be you and my father,” the man waves her comment away and it marks a new silence falling in between them. The two bonded over their short trip away from the estate and Jessika certainly thinks of her cousin more highly now than she did before, even understand a few of odd characteristics now. 

“Cousin,” he breaks the quiet air first, “do you consider me to be a good man?” The woman knits her brows together at his new question, taken off guard by the forwardness. Jessika almost doesn’t know what to say, settling at first on a simple answer before looking at the inner turmoil written obviously written over her cousin’s face. 

“Hux was a close acquaintance of mine. We bonded mostly on the terms that I considered both of us to be extremely similar,” he sighs deeply, as if holding in a breath longer than she’s been in his presence. 

 Jess scoffs, “cousin,” she reaches forwards to comfortingly grab his hands as she looks into his dark eyes, “you are nothing near as sinister as that horrible man is. Please, _do not_ worry yourself over this. Remember, you were the one who noticed both of them to be missing and went off to find them. As I stated before, you saved her above us all, do not lay yourself down on the basis alone that you looked for and involved yourself with poor company.”

She rises with a lingering grin and he softly smiles at her as she leaves.

 

Rey’s pouring over Poe’s letter for the fifth time, leaning into her pillow as she reads his words over and over and over again. 

 “ _ There is nothing I desire more than to see your eyes again, my heart. Yet I also find myself longing for your laughter, even just for your voice, your hands, the softness of your skin. These next two months will kill me, I swear it.” _

The words dance behind her eyes as she laughs at his clever romantic phrasing, such a charmer even miles away. 

 “ _ I shall not be given the privilege of writing again for another week and a half, I’m afraid. However, there is excitement in the air around these men as we hopefully will see our first major fight amidst this war next week. Do not worry, my love, it will be as simple as a routine.  _

_ I give you all my love, forever and ever more.  _

_ Truly, there's beggary in the love that can be reckoned, _

_ Commander Poe Dameron.”  _

Rey grins at his reference to all those weeks ago when they sat alone in the library, his favorite Anthony and Cleopatra quote, of course. 

The thought crosses Rey’s mind to write him back immediately, explaining all that has happened in the past week, including the festival incident from which her ankle is finally beginning to recover from. However, she quickly decides better, knowing Poe would do everything he could to leave his post immediately to seek out Mr. Hux and quite possibly, murder him if he knew. 

Instead, Rey writes a peaceful letter. One that describes the post rain skies and her dress collections. It’s something that will make him smile and that’s all she cares for at the moment. 

 

Rey’s up early a few mornings later, pacing the orchard quietly as she tries her best to picture the ocean. 

“Good morning cousin,” Ben’s deep voice echos off the exterior walls and the brunette turns to greet him.

“Good morning Mr. Solo,” she calmly and softly smiles as her visions of gentle waves vanish.

The man awkwardly clears his throat and gestures to a path down the rows of flowers, “would you-” he stammers, “will you take a walk with me?” 

 Rey’s stomach drops at his request, she can guess to where this conversation is leading. Still, she nods and follows him, trying her best to remember to breathe as he stumbles his way around awkward small talk and pointless discussions. 

 “That’s not why I asked you here, though,” he ends a debate on which season lilies bloom the brightest, “I know your mother as well as mine has come to you with the request of marrying me.” The bluntness of his statement catches the young girl off guard and she almost chokes at the thought. “However, I also know that your affections do not lie here and you do not wish to be forced into a marriage unwillingly.” 

Rey shakes her head, “Mr. Solo, I am sorry if I have offended you in any way-” 

 “That does not hurt me, cousin,” he interrupts, “Still, I would like to extend the offer to you, if you would so choose, I would be honored to have you as my wife and keeper of this estate. Rey, will you accept my proposal of marriage?”

 The woman has to stop herself from sighing in exhaustion, “Cousin,” she sighs, “I wasn’t expecting your proposal until the end of the summer. If it does not seem too improper, I would like to ask for a few more weeks to consider my answer. I believe our unity would be very beneficial for both sides of our family, that has been made very clear by your mother and mine, however, I would rather spend a little more time in thought than make a brash decision.” 

 Ben nods, a look pulling at his features that Rey can’t read, “that will be fine, but I should expect an answer by the week before you depart back home.”

Rey smiles and softly grabs his hand in an act of friendly gratitude, “oh, thank you, cousin, and thank you for your offer, I truly am flattered.” 

The older man nods, a slight smile almost playing on his lips, “if you will excuse me, I have a few matters to attend to in the study.” 

The brunette can’t stop smiling after he walks away. She’s been given the one thing she needs, time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!  
> If you enjoyed it please leave a comment + kudos  
> I love hearing from y'all + replying :)


End file.
